Song In Your Heart
by KrimsonGuardCommander
Summary: OCxThundercracker. Eventually OCxSkywarp. Luna is in a brocken relationship and looses her will to love, but will a close friend help her love again? Might change rating to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

Well, first story on here! :L Bare with me as it is my first time here :)

Summary: Luna is in a broken down relationship with Thundercracker who then hurts Luna badly. Skywarp is there to pick up the pieces and comforts Luna. Will a close friendship turn into love?

Set in the G1 universe. All character belong to their rightful owners but Luna is my OC.

Enjoy!

Everyone has a song in their heart that their soul sings. Only the one that holds the heart in the body encasing it can hear the melody of the song. But when the music stops, the soul is lost forever, searching. It ends up in this black emptiness. Just there. Not a sound is made. Not even a glimpse of hope as the music is silenced. Like a dying flame, the music fades away. Never to be heard again.

You can find your song. Think about the one song that you will never get tired of. The song you will sing over and over again. The song that makes you cry. Makes you happy. Everyone has a different song. It doesn't matter if others hate it. It's yours, and yours alone. Find it. Just as I have found mine.

My name is Luna. I am a decepticon, although I am not sure if I want to be. My morals are muddled in the back of my mind. It is hard to concentrate. Which makes my leader, Megatron, mad. I guess you could say that is an understatement. He was infuriated when I never listened. I am easily distracted, that's all. But... Starscream is always on the receiving end. I feel sympathy for him. I really do. I understand his pain.

"Luna, babe, I'm going to work my shift now so I'll see you later" Thundercracker, my current boyfriend cried. I sigh inwardly. He's been taking a lot of shifts lately.

"Alright, just please be careful when you came back. I do not want my piano broken like the last time"

"Yeah, whatever" then he was gone and I was alone. Finally I can really practise my piano.

I walk over to the beautiful instrument in the far corner. Who ever invented this was a genius. I have never known such wonderful sounds before I managed to get a piano. I have not learnt yet but I want to try and make my own song.

I sit at the piano and let my finger run across the keys from high to low and then back up to high. It was amazing. With a sudden burst of confidence, both my hands hovered over their selected keys. And then... they began to play. It was enchanting. I was so lost in the music.

That's when it hit me.

This is the song I hear in my head. At least the tune to it anyway. But the same song nevertheless. I kept playing until the end of my piece. Then I jumped as a hand put itself on my shoulder. I looked up to see Skywarp, Thundercracker's

brother.

"That was beautiful Luna. Teach me!" he pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"I.. I do not know how I did it. It just... came to me" I looked at him, serious.

"Hmm... seems to me that someone has found their song" he smirked. I could not help but smile too. He always had that effect on me.

"So where is TC?" his question brought me out of my musings.

"He has a shift today" I answered blankly. I do not want him to see the pain I am feeling.

"Really" he looked like he knew something. Thinking it was best to not prod him for answers, I grabbed his arm and took him outside the base.

"Where are you taking me, Luna?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's a place that only I and Thundercracker know about. I think you will love it"

Trusting Luna, his long term friend, they both transformed to the most beautiful place you could ever imagine.

Luna giggled as Skywarp struggled to keep up with her. The wind thrust against Luna's frame, sending cool vibrations over her wings and then back up to her helm. She sighed in contentment and picked up speed. Skywarp looked at the femme in front of him. He had a crush on her for many stella cycles now but she had Thundercraker. Although, he had seen a change in Thundercracker which seemed suspicious. Skywarp never asked Luna though. Being too nosy wouldn't help the situation.

"We're almost there!" called Luna who brought Skywarp out of his musings.

"Sweet!" he tried to sound as normal as possible.

'This is going to be really annoying' he thought to himself.

Well, let me know what you think!

I'm hoping to add chapters so wish me luck :D


	2. Chapter 2

**This story has been left too long lol. So this is the next chapter. Like it or hate it?**

Luna and Skywarp landed just outside a forest that seemed to glow so bright that it lit up the sky in that area. Luna smiled to herself as she looked at Skywarp who had is mouth wide open. She used her hand to close his mouth and kept it on his chin before talking.

"You'll catch flies" she whispered.

Skywarp's intakes hitched slightly and disappointment welled in his spark when Luna let go. Luna directed him to follow her and they slowly walked towards where the most lights were in the forest. Skywarp grew confused when Luna picked up the pace. Looking behind her, she grinned and started running. Chuckling, Skywarp ran after her and chased her through the forest, weaving in and out of trees.

"CAN'T CATCH ME!" Luna yelled over her shoulder before running into a tree.

"What did you say?" Skywarp replied as he helped Luna up.

"Yeah, yeah. Lesson learned" she giggled.

Luna's attention was grabbed as she heard rustling in the clearing up ahead. No animals lived in this part of the forest which made her grow curious. Beckoning Skywarp to follow her once more, they walked in the direction of the odd sound. When they reached their destination, Luna half gasped, half sobbed as she watched the sight in front of her.

Thundercracker was on top of Luna's friend, Firestar, kissing her passionately. Firestar's legs were wrapped around Thundercracker's waist, as if not wanting him to get up and leave. Luna turned her head away and allowed the energon tears to fall from her optics. Skywarp had a murderous look etched on his face plates.

Luna got the courage to march over to the two and yank Firestar off of Thundercracker, tears still flowing freely. Firestar's eyes widened in fear as Luna started to glow all over her frame. Her eyes turned black and her hands grabbed Firestar by the throat. Luna began to speak in an ancient language and the ground began to shake with great force.

"What the Pit is wrong with you?" Skywarp yelled at his brother.

"I-I…" Thundercracker stuttered as he watched Luna build up her energy, ready to strike.

"You've done this!" Skywarp yelled before running to Luna and grabbed her arm. "Luna you have to stop. They aren't worth the energy!"

"They hurt me" she spoke like she had two voices speaking at once.

"And I'll take away the pain" Skywarp whispered. "Just let me help you"

Luna's glow started to fade and her eyes grew wide and back to their normal colour. The shaking stopped. Firestar fell to the ground hard and coughed while she held her hand to her neck, never taking her eyes off of Luna.

Skywarp offered Luna his hand and she took it. He carried her back to HQ, promising to stay with her.

**Here you guys go ^-^**


End file.
